Red Light District
by VampireRagdoll-Rogue 45
Summary: Full Inside: Two worlds very different from eachother come together to help two people fix there lives... but will it work? R&R, IchigoxKisshu, First story, be brutal please.
1. First Encounter

VampireRD: Alright here is my first story for this profile. I hope you all enjoy it.

**Summery: His life is boring, and her's is in need for some serious help. maybe they can learn to help eachother, or will tey just rip there lives apart? one things for sure, they're glad they meet eachother, even if it was in the Red Light District**

**Couples:**

**Main:IchigoxKisshu, ZakuroxPai**

**Others:PurinxTaruto**

Prologue

* * *

_Journal entry:_

_June 7__th__:_

_My life was hell_

_Dull and lifeless hell_

_I couldn't figure out way, I had everything_

_Fame fortune and power…_

_I had friends, I had love…_

_But I didn't have you_

_NO, I NEVER even had you_

_And now I wonder… will I ever have you?'_

_You who brought life to me, who brought passion and feeling back…_

_I love you_

_Will you ever love me?_

* * *

First encounter:

The girl in the alley

* * *

The air around him was a thick smell of incense and weed and he was tried of being dragged all the way here. Like anyone even knew where here was, but he knew. He knew as soon as he got off the plane. He was in the red light district. He had always had ideas about what the place was like when he was a boy, but now he'd have been there so many times, he was beginning to wonder what it was like away from here.

The only sounds he heard was a cop car, as clichéd as it was, he could still tell what it was, loud and clear. His footsteps where hard against the ground but he took his time, sighing as the beat of his steps continued on a dull, dull rhythm. Nothing was new in his life, nothing exciting. He was getting bored. With his tight skinny black jeans and cut up The Clash shirt, you could tell he lived near there, near the red light district, but other then the way he dressed, he looked to good for it.

Long green hair that reached his neck, held by bands with golden eyes and a young handsome face, he looked like he belonged somewhere, and maybe he did, but as of the age of 7 he was in the red light district. His name was Kisshu, and he knew everyone in his town.

Which is way he found it strange when he say an unfamiliar figure sitting in the corner of a shallow alley. Its was curled in a little ball, spots of skin here and there slightly noticeable and the clothes torn and ripped. It looked almost dead, maybe a poor homeless person. Kisshu tossed it some coins and began to continue on.

The figure growled and uncurled itself, revealing a dirt caked face with long tangled red hair falling over dark brown, angry eyes. It was a girl, a small, young girl, not much older then he was if she even was older and she looked angry, like she had gone weeks without food. He blinked at her ungratefulness and just looked at her, time seeming to slow down for them.

"I'm not homeless if that's what your thinking." she eventually spook, angrier then she looked. "I don't need your petty coins so you can make yourself look bigger to a small person like me."

Kisshu sighed and rolled his eyes. "Listen, you hippy, I don't much give a crap for your free love and junk, so if you don't want it, I'll take the change and leave, just don't pester me about it."

The girl huffed and threw his coins at him, curling into her ball again. "Then just leave."

He didn't no what her deal was, and actually he didn't care much. He took the coins he could gather and turned to walk off. He needed to get home now, if not sooner.

To his home in, the red light district.

VampireRD: Now please tell me what you think. willl update in 3 reviews. Thank you.


	2. Second Encounter

_**VampireRD: Alright well… that's 3, here's your next chapter. I kinda made it a bit more upbeat then the last so I hope you ppl like this better. Lol**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

_Second encounter:_

_What to do now?_

* * *

All she say was red, angry, deep, blood red. The air was cold as she shivered and brought her jacket closer to her, and she whipped a tear away carefully, hoping it didn't smudge her make up. She sighed and the angry left her, leaving her normal. She reached back and tied her hair into a small, low ponytail and stood up. "Now, what do I do?"

She didn't have a home anymore, no where to go since what happened a couple days ago. _no,_ she told herself feeling the tears come again. She looked around her and smelt weed. Great… She didn't even belong here! She belonged in her nice warm house, in her cute new pajamas eating ice-cream with her cat, jinxy and waiting for her boyfriend to come home.

She shook her head again, her red hair flying. No, She didn't think about that now, not while she still needed to move, find food, go find somewhere to sleep, get a job, start her life over now… Then she needed to get her stuff back. Yeah… she stuff might come in handy right now.

She started to walk the same way she say that boy earlier walk. She figured there would be houses, and they would be that way if he was going home. Then she started thinking for a while. Who was he? He seemed nice enough but she was in a fragile state, talking to people wouldn't be helpful right now.

But to her luck, there he was, walking into a small loft looking building. She looked unable to move, but he turned and saw her, and she backed up slightly. He shot she a questioning look and looked back at his door. She blinked and neither of them moved.

She figured it was one of those awkward moments when no one knows what to do but look at each other. She never had those, then again she was never in the red light district either so it made sense. He sighed and eventually made his way over to her and her heart raced.

_What if he's a rapist? What if he's going to hold you ransom? This is bad! Very bad, very very bad!! Run, Ichigo, run!!_

But she couldn't move, not until he got to her. "Alright, why did you follow me here?" He asked, looking slightly annoyed from the last time they met. She knew why, she threw coins at him! Who does that? "Do you want something?"

She was unable to answer, so she just started, unable to do anything else. She was scared, tried and hungry. Her stomach made it clear when it growled very loud and broke the silence. He shook his head and held out his hand. "Come on in, I'll feed you, maybe then you can talk. You don't look like you belong here."

Indeed she didn't. She wore a light colored pink dress now stained, torned and ripped up, with her hair in knots, but she had a clean pale soft face and small hands, her nails looking beautifully done. She wanted a shower and fresh clothes. That would be nice. She took his hand carefully and followed him into his loft.

"I'm Kisshu." He introduced himself as he took her into the kitchen and sat her down in a chair. "You?" Still she couldn't speak. "Alright then." He turned away and grabbed a pop tart and handed it to her. "Eat this while I make dinner." He told her slowly, looking into her eyes carefully as if trying to communicate with a foreigner. She nodded and started crewing, delighted with the taste.

"I live here with 2 guys." He began, grabbing a pot from under the stove and filled it with water. "I'm living here until I make enough money for a bigger house. I'm an artist, see? And I'm working on selling some pieces. But so far, no buyers." Once he filled the pot, he set it on the stove and turned it on, pouring four boxes of macaroni and cheese in it, then began stirring.

She knew he was talking, hoping to get her to say something, so she tried hard to speak, but she was still terrified, but then again, he sounded nice enough… "Ichigo." She said softly. He dropped the spook he was stirring with and walked over to her, kneeling beside her, shocked.

"What?"

"Ichigo… I-I mean my name is Ichigo…"

He stood up, smiled and gave his hand again, this time to shake. She took it and shook, smiling softly back at him. "nice to meet you, Ichigo. So what are you doing out here?"

"I-I kinda got kicked out of my house… your right… I don't belong here. I belong in my home, in Kyoko."

"Nice place, Kyoko." he nodded and sat down at the table, looking at her intently. "What happened? Why'd you get kicked out? And why come here of all places?"

Images flashed by her, of her home, then of it leaving her as quick as her breathing, then she remembered flying, the hitting the ground hard… she remembered crying and screaming, she remembered blood… and she remembered everything spinning. She shook her head and started sobbing.

She suddenly felt a hand rubbed her back and she tried to stifle the tears, and it worked. She stopped and looked at him apologetically. "I'm sorry… It's been a hard couple days."

He nodded and tilted his head towards a door. "Get a bath, I'll look for some clothes, don't worry, I'll help you." She nodded and headed towards the bathroom, tried and hoping for it all to end…

And soon.

* * *

**VampireRD: Tell me what you think so far! I'll update when I can! Laters.**


	3. Thrird Encounter

**VampireRD: Well, I'm sorry I haven't updated but I've been in my head for the past couple days. So in there I figured I'd try for this story, but it's left me in a fog... so if they're any ideas, I'd like to have them, please.**

**Well here's the next chapter. Sorry It's so short.**

* * *

Third Encounter: A confession

* * *

It may not have been her bath at home, with all the scented candles and the bubbles, but it help her a lot. Kisshu noticed this when she came out of bath, looking completely different then she had before. Her skin looked flawless and her hair fell down to her shoulder blades prettily.

She was very pretty, he noted, slightly glad now that he brought her home. But still… Who was insane enough to throw coins at him? Or maybe he should just let it go… Or then again, he could torture her while she was here.

She looked at him, shyly as she got out of the bath. "Um… Kisshu? D-do you have anything I could wear."

The question stopped him short, and although any guy would have loved to have a wet, pretty naked girl walk around there house for a while, he took her to his room and looked in his closet for something suitable. She sat on his bed and looked around, he could sense it. Finally, he found a dress left over from his last relationship and reluctantly threw it to her.

She looked at it and giggled a little, telling him to keep looking in his closet. He rolled his eyes and did as she said, hearing the sounds of her changing. "Alright done." She said softly and he turned, a blush soon finding it way to his face. "What… is it… not good? I look horrible don't I?"

"Minto…" Kisshu whispered and shook his head. All he saw when he looked at Ichigo was his ex and he felt ashamed. She looked slightly like her, he guessed but mostly… he was still in love with her. The dress has a corset with a ballet like skirt, coming to her knees. It was a pale gray color, mostly white and gray with one red ribbon to tie the corset. "I-I'm sorry, no it looks fine." He nodded and turned away.

Ichigo blushed and turned to walk out of his room. "Well… um… thank you…" She wakled out the door and Kisshu sighed, following her out the door.

"Wait! Where are you going?' he asked her. "I mean, do you even have a place to stay? If you need you can stay here."

She blinked as her shot questions at her, not giving her a chance to answer. She giggled and nodded. "Thank you… maybe you can help me. I mean… this might sound weird, but I've never worked a day in my life…"

Kisshu blinked as he looked at her. "You can't be serious." She looked away sheepishly as Kisshu took a breath. This was going to be hard.

* * *

**VampireRD: Well thanks for reading so far and please give your opinon. I'll update in about... idk, 2 more reviews. Thanks.**


End file.
